Non fare nulla
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Lovino se ahoga de deseos insatisfechos en su cuarto y la casa queda en silencio.


**Disclaimer: L**os personajes y el mundo de Hetalia Axis Powers no pertenecen a la dueña de ésta historia, son entera y exclusiva propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Y por supuesto, todo es sin fines de lucro.

**Nota 1: N**i yo misma me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Pero la tentación era _tanta_. No podía sacarlo de mi mente y como conozco un par de personitas que disfrutarían demasiado leyendo ésta cosa, lo subo.

**Nota 2: S**í, es Itacest, sí, yo creo que Romano es el pasivo, sí, es un drabble de Hetalia a pesar de que he dejado de lado el fandom, no he continuado mis otros fics (y seguirán así por un buen tiempo, para pesar de todos, incluyéndome) y tengo cero inspiración relacionada con estos increíbles personajes que extrañamente me siguen resultando fácil de escribir. Lo sé, hay que quemarme en la hoguera, lo merezco.

**Nota 3: I** am sorry lectores, es pequeño, probablemente con poco sentido, con grandes posibilidades de que incluya más cosas, sin embargo, es de ustedes. Así que aquí lo tienen con todo mi cariño. ¡Presto~!

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLES.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1.<strong>_

_**Deseo.**_

**H**ay una delgada línea que separa el ello (deseos, sentimientos, emociones, anhelos, etc.) del súper yo (moral, ética, deber, reglas, normas, etc). Ambas son sumamente importantes para el equilibrio del yo, de la persona misma, que un solo desajuste en la balanza puede orillar a un ser humano a convertirse en un psicópata asesino serial o en el principal defensor de los derechos humanos. Ésta línea es primordial en la psiquis de una persona, forma parte vital de lo que conforma su personalidad, y por eso, la consciencia es muy cuidadosa en no desequilibrar ni uno ni otro. Los seres humanos se rigen tanto por los deseos como por las normas, y ese ir y venir es lo que mantienen a uno en un estado normal, alguien común. Sin embargo, es natural que en algún momento de la vida una persona termine por inclinarse hacia un lado irremediablemente (ya sea por un minuto, una hora, un día o hasta años) y es precisamente cuando eso ocurre que las consecuencias preceden.

Lovino Vargas está lleno de deseos insatisfechos. Anhelos que por más que su mente insiste e insiste se ve incapaz de cumplir. Su súper yo siempre gana la batalla. _No es correcto._ _Está mal._ _Es pecado._ _Una condena._ _Y... oh, dios mío, ¿por qué tiene que pasarle eso a él...? ¿por qué nunca puede solo dejarse llevar...?_

**A la mierda todo.**

Eso es lo que su cabeza dice. Lo que su cuerpo quiere.

Desear. Desear. Desear.

**Pero nunca puede cumplir.**

Porque Lovino, pese a todo lo que dicen de él, realmente es una persona sumamente moralista, que tiene muy definido lo que está bien de lo que está mal.

Y _desear_ a su hermano menor, a su _gemelo_, definitivamente entra en la categoría de incorrecto. Malo. Blasfemo.

Para pudrirse en el infierno, sin duda. Pero, joder, es tan fuerte ese sentimiento...

**Lo consume por completo.**

Está **mal**, pero se **siente** _tan_ bien.

El italiano abre sus piernas lo más que puede mientras se recuesta mejor sobre la cama. Es de noche y está solo en su habitación, no obstante eso no calma el pesar que le embarga, la culpa, por estar haciendo aquello pensando en su propio hermano.

**Manda a la mierda todo, Lovino.** **Que la moral y la ética se jodan.**

Cuando su mente se aclara lo suficiente ya tiene dos dedos entrando y saliendo de su interior, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros de gozo que le es imposible de contener. Hace tanto calor. Quiere esto tanto. Lo quiere a _él_. Mucho. Demasiado.

_Feliciano, Feliciano... más, quiero más... joder, fratello, consúmeme, hazme olvidar... Feli, te quiero por completo... quiero que me tengas completamente... quiero pertenecerte..._

Lovino ha comenzado a gritar todo lo que desea sin darse cuenta, mientras sus manos se dedican a obtener el éxtasis que tanto quiere alcanzar. Piensa en lo bien que se sentiría que fuera Feliciano quien le estuviera haciendo eso, en lo maravilloso que sería que su hermano lo recorriera con las manos, los labios, la lengua... que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Todo. Feliciano haciéndole todo.

Grita una última vez cuando el orgasmo lo alcanza desprevenido. Su mano se llena de su esencia y sus piernas flaquean al tiempo que arquea su espalda. Luego deja caer todas sus extremidades agotado tratando de regular su respiración.

Otra vez. Una noche más que se ha dejado llevar por el deseo y ha ensuciado la imagen de su hermano a causa de los impuros anhelos de su egoísta ello.

Lovino se ríe de su patética resistencia pensando que incluso haciendo lo que hace, nada de aquello sale o saldrá de aquel cuarto.

Lovino es realmente fuerte. Y no importa lo jodidamente delgada que sea esa línea entre su ello y su súper yo, jamás dejará que el primero gane allá afuera. El segundo siempre prevalecerá. Aunque esté volviéndose loco, aunque su mente se pudra y tenga que rezar durante horas por el perdón de Dios y se someta a cada dolor posible para acallar sus deseos. Sus malos deseos. Feliciano estará a salvo de esa manera.

Y así es como tiene que ser. Sea dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

**EXTRA. **

**_L_**_a casa queda en silencio._

.

**L**a casa queda en silencio. Las agujas del reloj marcan las tres de la mañana haciendo su incesante tic-tac, los grillos cantan afuera, los sapos croan en alguna parte y finalmente la casa queda en silencio. Ya no se escucha nada más.

Nada más que su agitada respiración. Nada más que su balanceo al cambiarse a otra posición más cómoda.

Nada más que sus manos apretándose en puños y agarrándose de sus sábanas para evitar el enorme impulso de pararse y correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo dónde la habitación de su hermano mayor se encuentra. Calmar la excitación que causó todo aquel ruido de minutos antes.

Lovino es tan cruel. Gimiendo así, jadeando fuertemente como para que cualquiera que pasara lo pudiera escuchar, como si quisiera que lo escucharan. Gritando todas esas cosas indecentes pero que sonaban tan _bien_...

A Feliciano lo tratan de idiota. Le hablan como si fuera un niño de cinco años o un retrasado mental y a él realmente no le importa la mayoría del tiempo. Está bien con eso. Normalmente esa es su verdadera forma de ser. Ingenuo. Optimista. Amigable. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fuera aquel niño que sólo quería comer pasta, pintar y salir con chicas.

Feliciano es italiano, eso la gente debería recordarlo. Son amantes por naturaleza. Son arte puro en su máxima expresión. Son guapos, coquetos y aman la belleza tanto como un buen francés.

Y para Feliciano, un italiano de raíz, no hay nada más bello que los sonidos que su gemelo hace cada noche encerrado en sus aposentos. No hay nada más placentero que su nombre saliendo de aquellos labios idénticos a los suyos. Se ahoga en el pecado de la lujuria cada vez que lo escucha.

Y sin embargo, no hace nada. Porque Feliciano es un cobarde. Un italiano cobarde, que no quiere ni puede reunir las fuerzas necesarias para romper aquella puerta y tomar lo que le pertenece de una vez por todas. Sin importarle las consecuencias.

Pero no lo hará. Por Lovino. Porque sabe que es lo correcto. Su hermano es lo más importante. Eso lo tiene muy claro. Y hará lo que sea por él. Incluso evitar sus impulsos primarios.

Lovino no tiene que saber que desea tanto o más que él. No tiene que enterarse que lo que quiere está al alcance de sus manos.

Lovino es la persona más moralista que conoce. Puede maldecir, blasfemar, y golpear a quien le de la gana, pero a la hora de la verdad, le importa demasiado lo que la gente opina y piensa. Es la personificación del catolicismo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y tiene muy en cuenta aquello.

Si Feliciano muestra aunque sea una pizca de lo que lleva dentro estará condenando a su querido hermano para siempre. Lovino sucumbirá, lo sabe bien, sin embargo jamás se perdonará por ello. Vivirá pensando que fue su culpa, que lo corrompió, que está mal y que irán al infierno por eso.

Feliciano, en alguna parte al fondo de su mente, también lo sabe. También lo cree.

Así que se queda quieto y callado. Aplaca sus impulsos. No hace nada. Lovino se ahoga de deseos insatisfechos en su cuarto.

Y la casa queda en silencio.

Siempre.


End file.
